Forgotten
by kotori monoe
Summary: Has Haku forgotten Chihiro? And found another to take her place while she was gone...


Forgotten  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been years since I had last seen Haku. His green eyes stayed encased in my memories. There had been many times when I had glimpsed his black hair shining in the sun; I had felt my heart fill up with hope, only to be burst when I saw that it was not him. He promised to see me again. Did he forget me?  
I walk along the rocky path in the forest where I had often searched for that queer looking stone; the double sided creature with a grinch-like grin. As always, it seemed to have disappeared, as if it was a sign telling me that I could never go back. I could never see my friends again. Sighing deeply, I shuffled (which causes great wear to my rocket dog sneakers) back to my little blue house which had long felt empty for the presence of my family had left. A few years earlier, my parents had finally gone on a trip of their own. I had waved goodbye at the airport, never knowing that that would be the last time I would see them. The plane had gone through a tremendous amount of turbulence, which made one of the turbines malfunction. Consequently, the plane dipped and swirled in the air until it smashed into the ground exploding into fiery bits.  
I remember all the pitiful stares of people that walked by me, the people who pretended to care, the ones who pretended to have known them so well just to get on TV.  
Nevertheless I continued on with my life. At least I already had a steady job working as an assistant to an interior designer so I had enough money to barely pay the mortgages on the house.  
The forest path ended, meeting the paved road: a sign of urbanization, pollution and the image of the future of the forest. Blindly, I trudged across only to hear the sound of a car screeching towards me. The headlights blinded me as I stood frozen in shock as the vehicle slammed into me. My body barely registered the pain as my body hit the windshield and went sideways meeting the pavement once again. Then all I saw was black.  
"Oh she's awake!"  
I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing to recede back into my dreams. It wasn't going to work. My body knew I was awake and would not let me be lazy and go to sleep again. I tried to turn and met a sudden pain in my side.  
"I don't think you'll want to move too much, your hip still hasn't healed from being hit by that car. Nevertheless, it is just wonderful to see you again. You have grown up quite a bit Chihiro."  
At this I opened my eyes. In front of me was my dear friend, Grandma Zeniba. I smiled faintly.  
"Where's Haku?" I asked.  
"I thought you would ask about him. He's a great wizard now. he's changed a lot.  
"Oh."  
Haku has forgotten me. I thought. No wonder he didn't come for me, no wonder he's not here now. when I need him.  
"You'll be all better in a couple hours; I put some of my own special solvent on you so you'll heal much faster than you normally would. See look. The swelling has already gone down and you've only been here two hours."  
I sank back into the comforts of the white linens that surrounded me and willed myself back to sleep, where I could dream of the better times.  
  
A few hours later, I thanked Grandma for all her troubles and decided to on a walk through the forest that surrounded her house. Then I saw a familiar head of hair.although it had been cut shorter than it was before, to a stylish spikyish cut.  
"Haku!" I called.  
He continued on his way, ignoring me as if I wasn't there.  
"Haku!" I called again as I ran towards him then coming to a sudden stop as I saw a girl next to him, one who was pretty; much prettier than me.  
"I don't think we've met before, my name's Shiori. I'm Haku's girlfriend." She smiled smugly and snuggled Haku closer to her.  
"I'm Chihiro. it's nice to meet you," I stammered out, still in shock.  
"We'll be going on our way, see you later." With that, she took Haku's arm and stalked away with her chin up in the air.  
Well, I guess that's why he didn't see me. I might as well try and find Rin. I'm sure she'll be excited to see me?  
I walked along the train tracks towards Yubaba's bath house. Of course I assumed that Rin was still working there. As I walked over the bridge I was immediately discovered by Yubaba herself.  
"Sen! How good to see you. I'm sure you're not wanting a job. are you?"  
"No. Um. I was wondering where Rin is?"  
"She quit a few days after you left, she owns a little bakery down the street, and it's the pink house with the flower on it. You can't miss it."  
"Thank you, I'll visit again some day soon." I bowed and scampered off to find Rin's bakery. And Yubaba was right, how could I miss it with the new blue neon sign that read "Rin's Bakery." As I opened the door, the bell clamored and a very familiar head popped up.  
"Sen!"  
"Hey Rin, mmm your bakery smells so good. What are you making?"  
"Just some lotus paste buns, you can try some when they're done. So how have you been?" She smiled as she brushed her hair from her face with her floury hands.  
"I'm okay. But, who the hell is Shiori?"  
"Oh. I see you've met the girlfriend. She arrived the day after you left. She's some kind of river goddess so of course she assumed that she was hot stuff. Seems nice at first but personally, I think she's kind of insensitive and irresponsible. The other day she decided to take the last piece of stake at a dinner that we were all invited to and she took one bite and threw it away! It's not like she was the only one that wanted that. succulent juicy steak. Mmmm.. It's too bad that Haku fell in 'love' with her, it was like she put some kind of charm on Haku because he started with his blushing right away!"  
"Oh. So Haku hasn't mentioned me at all?"  
"Not really, he has been busy being wizard and all. Always trying to make new potions or spells to make things easier than they are."  
"Haha.. Just like people in my world. Do you need any help? I have nothing better to do anyways."  
Um sure! You can start kneading the dough over here."  
So then it started. For a few days afterwards, I worked with Rin and learned her secrets of how to make the BBQ pork buns oh so fluffy and tasty. I admit, I always had a couple tastes just to make sure they weren't poisonous of course. Hey, you never know. Maybe the flour would go bad midway through a bun. Anyways, I just couldn't stand the pink colour of the house. I mean, how could you have a pink house! It's so ugly! I begged Rin until she finally gave in, letting me paint the house a browny tan colour with stones that I fetched from the river myself. At last the house looked classy. (Of course I made a new sign that didn't have the garish blinking neon lights.) The two rooms just had to be done too. The interior designer inside me couldn't live with the aqua and peach rooms. My most hated colour combination. My room turned into a gorgeous olive green with walnut flooring and I changed Rin's room to a golden yellow with the same flooring. Much cheaper that way. Our shared bathroom received the colour of forest green complete with matching tiles and even showers curtains! Now I didn't have to wince every time I went upstairs.  
"Hey Sen!"  
"Mmmm." I glanced over the counter to see Rin glaring at me. I had begun daydreaming again. I don't think she likes me sleeping while I'm supposed to be making sure the pastries don't burn.  
"Oh.. Do you always have to day dream? That's the second batch you've ruined today! Oh well. Anyways, do you want to go shopping? You don't really have many clothes and frankly, I'm getting tired of lending you my clothes!" (She was kidding of course. Unless the smile meant something else.)  
"Oooh! Shopping! My most favourite activity. of course I'd love to go."  
And a few hours later, Rin met her match. We went shopping for six hours straight with constant trying on clothes and buying them. I ended up with a new bikini (which I sincerely hoped that Haku would see me in and see what he was missing haha), three tank tops because I live on them, four jeans, a new pair of shoes and a couple shirts. Nothing pink of course. Somehow I grew out of that colour and find it much too girly. The only thing I couldn't part with was that one sparkly pink hair elastic.  
  
*This is my first fanfic be nice. plz review and give me some ideas hehe 


End file.
